<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impetuous Deal by suppakei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451363">Impetuous Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei'>suppakei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, TharnType, Yaoi, thaibl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew and Gulf were fighting over the most trivial things.<br/>So Gulf offered the brightest idea he could think of. </p><p>To play a game.</p><p>The rules are simple.</p><p>Whoever gets a hard-on first during the taping of their love scenes will be punished.</p><p>This was the most ridiculous thing Mew has heard from Gulf. But he agreed anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impetuous Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU takes place on the day Mew and Gulf filmed for the bathroom scene showed in Tharn Type Season 2 Episode 1.</p><p>&gt;updated because of the typos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of them sat on the couch. One has his arms crossed on his chest and the other has his hand massaging his head.</p><p>It’s the fifth time this week that they fought over a simple, small, trivial thing. Household chores.</p><p>They’ve been at each other’s necks on who should do what and when. Mew never experienced doing his own laundry, let alone clean the toilet bowl. Gulf on the other hand only knows one chore, cleaning the dishes. Asides from that, he always relied on his mother who does everything for him.</p><p>Today, they fought about why the rice cooker wasn’t turned on. Mew got back to their condo, hungry and tired. When he didn’t see any food prepared and saw a bunch of dirty plates just sitting in the sink while his boyfriend was dead concentrated on his game, he lashed out indefinitely.</p><p>“Gulf, you just know one thing. One thing! And you can’t even do it?!”</p><p>“Says the one who doesn’t even know how to operate a goddamn washing machine!”</p><p>They stared fiercely at each other. The tense atmosphere engulfed them and no one was planning to lose. Gulf pulled Mew forcefully and smacked the latter's lips with his own. Mew kissed back, biting Gulf’s lips and slipping his tongue inside even though he wasn’t ready. They were fuming and aggressive. They focused so much on their anger that they didn’t notice their sexual frustrations snapping.</p><p>“I hate you,” Mew said under his breath.</p><p>“Fuck you too.” Gulf pants but it didn’t stop him from climbing over his lover’s lap.</p><p>They were grinding each other as they continued to make out. Mew’s hand crawled to Gulf’s ass and gave a tight squeeze. It’s been almost two weeks since he grasped his well-formed, fat cheeks.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal,” Gulf said but Mew tried shutting him up with his lips.</p><p>“Listen.” Gulf pushes him on the couch and stopped entirely. Mew surrendered but he didn’t hide his disappointment.</p><p>“Just hear me out Phi. We’ve been fighting over this non-sense for longer than I expected. So I thought we should play a little game.” Mew looked at him with unimpressed eyes. He is getting turned off real quick.</p><p>“Tomorrow is our cue for that bathroom scene right? Not to mention we have a lot of kissing scenes. I was thinking… Maybe we should play a game on who will get a boner first. The winner gets to do the chores for the whole week. No complaints.”</p><p>“Are you serious? What kind of crazy shit has come up to you?!” Mew laughed at the nonsense his beloved boyfriend was spouting out.</p><p>“Phi! We’ve been so busy that we barely have time for each other even if we meet every day! A little game won’t hurt!” Gulf pouted.</p><p>“Plus, it could spice up our sex life.” Mew couldn’t handle his cuteness anymore. Gulf might be boldly speaking about his desperation for sex, but for Mew, everything he does will always be cute.</p><p>“Your kinks have really gotten out of hand.” Mew hugged Gulf tightly.</p><p>“Fine. But I’m already declaring that I won't lose.” It’s been almost six months since they started dating and yet he still agrees with Gulf’s most weird and questionable requests without a second thought.</p><p>x</p><p>They couldn’t have made the love scenes in the first season so believable without the constant workshop and complete attention to detail that Mame was instructing them to do. As they got comfortable with each other, the awkwardness slowly dissolved and before they knew it, they were making fewer mistakes especially in the intimate moments during filming.</p><p>“I guess you're so used to touching by now that we could already remove the NC workshops.”</p><p>“Yeah sure. I don’t think we’ll be needing it. We can improvise.” Mame turns to Mew and then looks at Gulf. She waited for someone to protest or laugh and say they were kidding. But no one did. </p><p>Her statement was meant to be a joke. And the truth was, there were NC workshops that were already prepared. However, in the end Mame decided not to mention about the workshops and gave her boys what they wanted.</p><p>The love scenes were done simultaneously so both Mew and Gulf could keep their emotions steady. But for Mew, it was a hell of a roller coaster ride with all of Gulf’s teasing.</p><p>“You’re cheating! Stop that!” Mew whispers in the younger’s ear.</p><p>Gulf liked playing his game dangerously. He knew exactly where to touch to make his boyfriend flinch. He knew when to encircle his arms around Mew’s neck and rub his nose to make him hiss under his breathe. He wasn’t being conservative at all.</p><p>Mew couldn’t count all the times he had to think of Chopper or generally something sad or funny to stop the impending bulge about to form in his pants. Just because he likes spoiling Gulf, it doesn’t mean he agrees to lose the game.</p><p>“Okay, last cue for today! Let’s do this quickly. I don’t want any of you getting sick or slipping on the floor.” Pique briefed them on the camera angles and the basic touches he wanted to see.</p><p>“The rest is up to you. Just remember to lift him after you turn on the shower okay?”</p><p>Gulf had no idea that Mew mentally prepared himself for this particular scene. He didn’t know Mew intentionally made mistakes so they could be stuck in the shower with only trousers on and eventually stimulate his body more.</p><p>“Phi. I won't lose.” Gulf finally saw through Mew’s revenge. He was determined to win even though he started to weaken when Mew whispered with his sultry voice and kissed his ear.</p><p>“We’ll just have to see.”</p><p>“Okay. Get ready for action!” As soon as the slate clapped they kissed sensually.</p><p>Gulf tried to distract himself by thinking if his face looked good or if his angle suited the camera. However, Mew kept forcing his leg in between his thighs and kept rubbing his groin.</p><p>The instruction was to lift Gulf up just a little bit so they could see a jolt. However, Mew lifted his leg fully and grabbed him dangerously close to his ass.</p><p>Gulf moaned as his fingers roamed on Mew’s back and for a moment he thought the crew would get suspicious. But Mew didn’t give him time to think because he did the unthinkable.</p><p>He slipped his hands inside his shorts and found his way to Gulf’s entrance. If it wasn’t for the opaque tint blurring out the view from the inside, they could’ve been caught in the act.</p><p>Gulf knew he couldn’t curse but his emotions were about to burst, so he slapped the glass window instead.</p><p>Everybody on set was surprised by the detail Gulf put in during the scene. And when the director said “Cut!”, everyone gasped and murmured.</p><p>“That was amazing! You’re really good at improvising!” Gulf forced a smile but in reality, he wanted to punch Mew in the gut.</p><p>“I guess I won.” Mew stared down at his boyfriend’s bugle and gave him a smug look.</p><p>“Here’s your towels!” The staff was about to enter and help them dry up.</p><p>“I think we could manage.” Mew took the towels instead while he hides Gulf behind his back like the protective boyfriend he is.</p><p>x</p><p>Mew waited for Gulf but it took him so long to get changed. He laughed by himself while thinking of the struggles the younger is going through trying to calm his erection down.</p><p>When Gulf finally appeared he was given an intense glare that could kill. He tried to spread his arms for a hug to subside his lover’s anger but he was pulled by the hand instead.</p><p>“P’Mame! P’Pique! We’ll be leaving right now! We have a schedule tomorrow! Thank you for today!”</p><p>“Sure! See you tomorrow!”</p><p>Gulf left in a hurry while pulling Mew behind him. The older was so confused that he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to the staff.</p><p>“I guess Mew and Gulf have a busy schedule tomorrow,” Mame told Bester when she saw him fixing some of Gulf’s things.</p><p>“What schedule?”</p><p>“Oh. Well, they left in a hurry. I thought they have early work tomorrow.”</p><p>Bester sighed and shook his head. Once again Gulf left him behind and this time he was smart enough not to follow him to his condo and be worried because he exactly knew what was going to happen.</p><p>“Ugh. Kids these days.” Bester rolled his eyes and didn’t further explain.</p><p>x</p><p>“Babe, come on. You started it!” Gulf disappeared to their room while Mew was being ignored. Gulf rarely shows it but he sulks when he loses bets he normally makes.</p><p>“Strip.” Gulf reappears fully naked and insatiable.</p><p>Mew’s mouth agape at the exquisite sight.</p><p>“O-okay.” He strips off his clothes clumsily. He was trying to do it as fast as he can before Gulf changes his mind.</p><p>He followed him to the bathroom and took a deep breath before entering. The scene wasn’t any different from the taping set. Their bathroom was almost similar.</p><p>Gulf pushed Mew to the wall and kneeled down to start sucking him off. He took all of him in his mouth and bobbed his head until he felt his lover’s long hard shaft at the back of his throat.</p><p>“Fuck!” Mew was moaning uncontrollably. It’s been so long since he felt his wet hot mouth and every time he's being licked, his legs get weaker.</p><p>Gulf stops unexpectedly, leaving the older unfinished. He turns on the cold shower and meets his lover eye to eye.</p><p>“You’re not gonna come in my mouth.” Gulf comes closer and whispers in his ears. “You’re going to do it somewhere else.”</p><p>Mew pulled him by the neck and kissed him vigorously. Their tongues clashed while their hands indecently groped each other’s bare skin. The cold shower couldn’t diminish the heat of their bodies that is desperately needing lewd touches. They were melting away.</p><p>Mew switched places with Gulf and he turned him around without warning.</p><p>“Bend over.” He demanded and the younger obliged.</p><p>He got on his knees and placed his lips on Gulf’s twitching entrance. His wicked tongue circled around it and occasionally pushed itself inside. Meanwhile, his hand grabbed his partner’s fully erect member and stroked it swiftly.</p><p>“You love that don’t you?” Mew kept repeating while he rimmed the hell out of Gulf’s ass.</p><p>Gulf's fingers curl against the cold tiles as he lets out the moans he terribly kept to himself while they were taping. He is loud and whiney especially when Mew works on the lower part of his body. And if he only knew how much his voice turned Mew on no matter where they were, he would definitely use it against him.</p><p>Mew coats his fingers with the lubricant they kept inside the bathroom. He massages his lover’s buds before slipping two of his fingers inside the tight hole.</p><p>“P’Mew!” Gulf missed the feeling of his Phi’s long slender fingers because his own fingers just don’t give him the same satisfaction. When Mew does it, he instantly finds that sensitive place that makes him feel like he’s in heaven.</p><p>Mew stopped when Gulf prematurely releases in his hands. He stood up and made the latter face him. Gulf was closing his eyes, still processing what was happening.</p><p>“What do you want?” Mew kisses Gulf's cheeks and caressed his waist. He always wants his boyfriend to beg for him. He always longs for his needy eyes.</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>“Where?” Mew teases some more making Gulf weakly punch him in the shoulders.</p><p>“Inside. I want you inside me.”</p><p>Mew loses his cool and carries him. Gulf wraps his legs around him tightly as if he’ll never let go.</p><p>“Ah.” Gulf lets out a cry when the tip easily slides inside him.</p><p>Mew grunted at how tight Gulf was clutching around him. He thrusts in him with all his strength as the younger dug and scratched his fingers on his broad back.</p><p>“Faster.” Gulf pressed his hands on the wall. He could feel himself nearing his limit.</p><p>“Hold on tight.” Mew rammed himself inside him a couple more times before they climaxed together.</p><p>They both dropped on the floor, feeling the ecstasy. It was a sensation only they could give each other and no one else.</p><p>They kept quiet for a while. They were catching their breathes under the running water while blankly staring at the shampoo bottles.</p><p>“Come on, let’s clean up. We can’t get sick.”</p><p>Gulf just nodded and made Mew do the rest of the work. He even made him carry him to bed and lay him gently because he was too tired to move a limb.</p><p>Mew lays beside him and pulls him into a big warm hug.</p><p>“Guess who’ll be doing the chores for one whole week?”</p><p>“Shut up. You cheated! And what the hell is wrong with you? What if they saw you on set?!”</p><p>“Hey! You were the one intentionally hitting me down there with your leg during that couch scene!”</p><p>“Whatever, cheater.” Gulf snuggles to his chest and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I won't lose again. Remember that.” Mew chuckles and wraps his arms Gulf.</p><p>“Whatever you say Tua-eng."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>I couldn't help myself from writing this one-shot. The show premiered two days ago but twitter has been bombarding me with photos and videos of their bathroom love scene. </p><p>Have you watched it yet? Because if not... I urge you to watch it right now! </p><p>I have to apologize to my readers for my other fics. I was about to continue writing but DAMN I JUST CANT GET OVER THE NC SCENES. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>here are my other fanfics if you're interested.</p><p>The Curious Theory of Kissing - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461066<br/>Where The Sunflowers Rest - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368446<br/>Candyman - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985349</p><p>you can follow me on twitter too! @SUPPAkei8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>